


Prelude To War

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: A Hunter on patrol finds himself suddenly powerless





	Prelude To War

The target moved through the brush, unaware it was being watched. Deft fingers altered dials on a watching scope and brought sharper focus. Shifting his weight the Hunter took a breath and then held it as the scout rifle settled.

“Bang.”

The rabbit the Hunter was targeting stopped and looked around, as if suddenly sensing eyes were watching it, before leaping off into the nearby underbrush. Happy his rifle was calibrated the Guardian gave a wry smile and stood up, stretching his limbs as his Ghost hovered at his shoulder.

“Well that’s the most life we ever see these days.” spoke the Hunter. “I’ve never known the Cosmodrome to be so quiet.”

“Looks like the stories are true,” his Ghost replied. “It really looks like the Fallen have abandoned their lairs. Maybe even the whole planet.”

“We can only hope” the Hunter said quietly. It was nice to think things were finally improving for Humanity and the Age of Triumph, as the people of the Last City was calling it, would hopefully be the start of a new Golden Age.

“Okay, one more sweep before we go. Maybe there’s some Hive causing trouble.” The Hunter started walking towards the direction of the Skywatch building. “Though there’s been no sight of them eith-”

The Hunter’s voice cut off as a sudden force hit him, as if a wave washed over him. With a gasp he fell to his knees as the Light suddenly felt torn away from him. Looking up he watched as his Ghost dropped to the floor in front of him, the light in it’s single eye fading. Crawling slowly the Hunter reached out a shaking hand and picked the small machine up.

“Hey. Hey! Can you hear me?” The Hunters voice was hoarse, his whole body ached and his bones felt hollow. “Come on, little buddy. Speak to me.” The Ghost just lay quiet in his hands, an occasional shiver giving any indication of life. With what felt like an enormous effort the Hunter clambered to his feet, instincts kicking in, and looked around to make sure there was no danger. Seeing no immediate threat he turned his attention back to his Ghost"

“G-Guardian?” The tiny machine flickered as it finally spoke, it’s eye glowing faintly. “Something’s wrong. I-I can’t sense the Traveller. I can’t sense the Light. The City, something’s happened…” The ghost sounded hollow as it spoke but the panic was still obvious. “We need to get to the City”

The Hunter frowned beneath his helmet. The absence of the light was painful and it took all of his willpower to stay standing. Looking around at the desolate plains around him he wondered how they were supposed to get to the City.

“I don’t see us getting home any time soon to be honest” he spoke. “I think our best bet is to make for Felwinter, see if anyone there can shed some light on this.” Taking a few tentative steps until he was confident he wouldn’t collapse the Hunter started what he suspected would be a long walk in the direction of Felwinter Peak.


End file.
